Exchange?
by Seishan
Summary: Sabo kebingungan dengan apa yang dialami nya, begitu pula Ace. Kenapa Sabo jadi aneh seperti ini? Bicara nya bahkan sudah tidak masuk akal. /AU!. Sho-ai. AceSabo/


_Pairing : Ace x Sabo (AceSabo)_

WARNING : Character possible OOC, typo(s), AU!

 **Latar di apartement tingkat.**

 **Umur 20 tahun~**

 **''Aah'' berarti ''Iya'' (kalau di anime nya mereka lebih sering ngomong dengan ''Aah'' untuk menyetujui).**

One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda-sensei,

Ff ini milik saya~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kota yang ramai, damai, dan menyegarkan. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Sabo saat ini. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tersadar dari lamunan. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari bagaikan orang yang kebingungan.

Seseorang muncul dari dalam bayang-bayang dinding,

"Sabo? Ada apa? Kau terlihat kebingungan begitu.'' Ia menghampirinya, bersandar di dinding pembatas balkon, menatapnya sambil melipatkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Sabo kembali mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

Ia berkeringat, merasa bersalah, karena saat kedatangannya tiba-tiba inilah, mimik wajah Sabo menjadi berubah, sedih. Apa Sabo sudah membencinya sekarang?

"Ace?.. kau benar-benar.. Ace?...'' Sabo menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan suara isakan. Air matanya tidak dapat ia bendung lagi, tiba-tiba mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya begitu saja.

Ace semakin panik, ''Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?'' Ia memegang kedua bahu Sabo, menatapnya khawatir, ''Ada apa kau tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini?'' Ia mengusap lembut air mata yang keluar dengan jemarinya, "Ini aku, Ace, tentu saja.'' Senyuman tulus ia berikan.

"Tapi-.. kau sudah.. mati saat perang itu kan?...''

Ace terdiam sejenak, menatapnya bingung, ''Hah? Aku mati? Perang apanya?''

Sabo mengatur nafasnya, menghentikan tangisannya, ''Perang di Marineford 2 tahun lalu.. kau lupa?..''

Ace terdiam, lagi. Lalu menghela nafas pelan, ia menggenggam tangan Sabo, membawanya masuk ke dalam apartement, ''Sepertinya kau sedang sakit, ayo periksa ke dokter.''

Sabo menahan tubuhnya, ''T-tunggu, Ace! Aku baik-baik saja, aku sehat-'' tatapnya tidak terima.

Ace berhenti, berbalik, lalu menatapnya.

"...apa?'' Ia balas menatapnya.

"Kalau bukan sakit lalu apa? Perkataanmu sudah mulai tidak jelas begitu.''

"..tidak jelas apanya? Kau yang tidak jelas, Ace.''

"..hah? Jelas-jelas kau yang memulai semua ketidak jelasan ini, Sabo. Pertama, kau menoleh kesana kemari seperti orang kebingungan, lalu menangis, lalu kau bicara kalau aku mati?'' Nadanya tidak terima, ''Kalau ada seseorang yang tidak jelas, itu kau.''

"Apa-apaan? Aku mengatakan kebenarannya.'' Ia melihat sekitar rumah, ''Jelas saja kan kalau aku kebingungan? Aku tidak tahu ini dimana! Setahuku, aku sedang berada di kapal bersama Koala.''

"...hah? Kapal? Kau kira kau sedang berlibur keluar pulau?'' Ia menatapnya heran.

"Aku sedang ada misi, Ace. Aku tidak sedang pergi liburan.''

Ace memijat keningnya lelah, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Sabo sama sekali.

"Ini dimana? Kenapa berbeda sekali dengan kota-kota yang biasanya? Lalu.. kenapa kau masih hidup?..'' tatapnya ragu.

Ace menghela nafasnya panjang, menarik tangannya, lalu membawanya ke kamar. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya sambil menatap Sabo.

Sabo terdiam sejenak, lalu duduk disebelah Ace.

Ace merengkuhnya perlahan, ''Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan...'' ia menghela nafasnya lagi, "Ceritakanlah padaku.'' ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke leher kekasihnya tersebut.

Sabo merona tipis, meliriknya bingung, ''Ace?..''

"Ya? Ceritakanlah padaku, kalau kau tidak katakan, aku tidak akan mengerti..''

Sabo terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, ''Ace.. kau bajak laut?..''

Ace menegakkan kepalanya kembali, menatapnya, ''Tentu saja bukan, memangnya masih ada bajak laut dizaman ini?'' Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Lalu kau menjadi apa?...''

"..'menjadi apa?', apanya? Aku mahasiswa di Universitas Grandline, bersama denganmu.''

"Universitas?..'' Sabo menatap Ace, lalu pandangannya beralih ke bawah perlahan, lalu melihat tubuhnya sendiri, ia terdiam sesaat.

"Sabo?'' Ace memanggilnya lembut, memegang pipinya.

"...ini... dunia pararel?..'' ia menatap wajah Ace tidak percaya.

Ace terdiam sejenak, melepas rengkuhan dan menurunkan tangannya, ''Apa?''

"Sepertinya.. dunia ini berbeda dengan dunia yang kutempati...''

"..coba ceritakan padaku.'' Ia menatap Sabo lekat-lekat.

Sabo mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Ace memegang keningnya, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Sabo barusan, ''Jadi disana aku sudah mati?...'' ia menghela nafasnya berat.

"Aah...''

"Lalu Sabo yang biasa berada di sini... sekarang ada di tubuhmu di dunia sana?'' Tatapnya.

Sabo mengangguk, ''Mungkin ini akibat aku memakan buah aneh yang kutemukan di pulau tanpa nama itu..''

Ace menghela nafasnya lagi, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. "Disini damai.. tidak seperti dunia mu yang banyak pertumpahan darah itu.. di dunia ini kita lebih mengutamakan pekerjaan dan pendidikan untuk menjalani kehidupan kita..''

"...begitu ya.. pantas saja, entah kenapa rasanya berbeda sekali'' sautnya tertawa kecil.

Ace meliriknya, ''Kau senang bertemu denganku?''

Sabo balas menatap, ''Tentu saja. Walaupun kau Ace di dunia yang berbeda, kau tetaplah Ace.'' Ia menunjukkan cengirannya.

Ace tersenyum tipis, menarik tangannya pelan agar tubuhnya berada di atasnya.

Sabo berkedip, menyangga tubuhnya di atas tubuh Ace, ''Ace?''

"Disana kau juga menyukaiku?'' Tatapnya lembut sambil mengelus pipinya.

Sabo terdiam sejenak, ''Apa?..''

Ace tertawa kecil, ''Di dunia ini, kita itu sepasang kekasih loh~'' godanya.

Wajahnya merona tipis, ''S-sepasang kekasih?'' Tatapnya tidak percaya.

Ace terkekeh, ''Aah.''

"Kalau begitu...'' jedanya sebentar, ''Kau sedang selingkuh 'kan?'' Tatapnya.

Ace terdiam.

"Kau menjalin hubungan itu dengan Sabo yang biasa ada disini kan? Sedangkan aku dari dunia lain, tapi kau memperlakukanku sama sepertinya..'' timpalnya.

Ace meneguk ludah, ''Tapi tidak apa kan? Kau sama-sama Sabo..'' mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat.

Sabo menghela nafas, ''Saat kecil kita lebih sering bertengkar..'' ''Kita juga berpisah cepat..''

Ace menatapnya, melepas tangannya dari pipi halus orang didepannya, ''Kau tidak menyukainya?''

"..menyukai apa?'' Balasnya bertanya.

"Aku melakukan hal seperti tadi padamu?..'' ia menggaruk pipinya canggung, ''Maaf, aku melakukannya tanpa izin darimu..''

Sabo terdiam, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Ace. Ia kembali duduk di tepi kasur. "Tidak apa-apa kok..'' ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai, lalu menggaruk pipinya malu, ''Aku.. senang dengan perlakuanmu tadi...''

Ace ikut mengangkat tubuhnya dan kembali duduk disampingnya, menatap Sabo dalam, memperhatikannya.

"Aku senang sekali bisa berada disini... aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, mengobrol dan bahkan sampai bersentuhan, hahaha.'' Tawa nya canggung, ''Kalau aku kembali lagi, ini akan terasa seperti mimpi...'' jeda sejenak, ''Mimpi indah.'' Ia menoleh pada Ace, tersenyum lembut lengkap dengan semburat tipis disekitar pipinya.

Ace menghela nafasnya, merengkuh kekasihnya lembut, mengelus lembut rambut pirangnya. "Ini bukan mimpi. Siapa tahu saja kau bisa kembali lagi kesini.''

Sabo terkekeh, Ace ini benar-benar baik sekali sampai-sampai mencoba menenangkannya seperti ini. Ia berpikir, apakah kalau Ace di dunia nya masih hidup, ia akan seperti Ace yang di dunia ini?

Ace meliriknya heran, ''Ada apa?''

Sabo balas merengkuhnya, erat, ''Tidak.'' Ia memendamkan wajahnya ke bahu lebar tersebut, ''Hanya sedang berandai-andai.''

Masih dengan tatapan yang sama, ''Hee...'' ia tersenyum seketika ketika merasakan kedua tangan Sabo balas merengkuh tubuhnya.

Hening beberapa menit, hingga Sabo angkat bicara, ''Ace?...'' panggilnya ragu.

"Hm?'' Tangannya menyapu poni kekasih lembut, menyingkirkannya agar tidak menutupi wajah manisnya tersebut.

Sabo menatapnya, lalu memegang kedua pipi Ace tidak percaya.

Ace memasang wajah heran, ''Sabo?''

Ia menghela nafasnya lega, menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Ace, ''Aku kembali...'' Ace masih menatapnya, diam. "Aku kembali ke dunia ku, Ace.'' Ia mengatakannya dengan wajah senang.

Masih dengan wajah yang sama, ''O-oh... baguslah kalau begitu..''

Sabo melirik ke tubuhnya, lalu pada tubuh Ace. Ia menatap curiga orang didepannya. "Kalian sedang berpelukan tadi?''

Ace terdiam, keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Ace... kau selingkuh?..'' Sabo menunduk kecewa.

"T-tidak kok! Sungguh!'' Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Sabo panik. Kalau Sabo sampai mengambek, bisa habis tidur di sofa dia sampai 1 minggu. "Aku hanya mencoba menenangkannya, itu saja-'' keringatnya mengucur.

Sempat terdiam sejenak, lalu ia terkekeh tiba-tiba. "Aku bercanda kok,'' tatap Sabo, ''Aku percaya padamu, Ace.'' Ia meraih pipi kekasihnya, mengelusnya. "Aku hanya ingin _mengisengimu_ saja~'' ia kembali terkekeh, ''Lagipula itu adalah aku yang ada di dunia lain, kurasa tidak apa 'kan?''

Ace terdiam, entah ingin marah atau lega. Ia memutar bola mata nya lelah, ''Ya.''

Sabo hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

 **-=END=-**

.

.

.

And yas, ini kemarin2 ada yg req AceSabo dan saya baru publish setelah sekian bulan berlalu coba. laknat sekali ini author. maafkeun :'') khilap

baru tergila-gila sama AceSabo akhir-akhir ini /yash

dan baru ada ide buat ff belakangan juga, lalu menunggu mood /euy

terinspirasi dari rp hahah.

 **Yang suka AceSabo ayuk dong merapat kita mengobrol banyak** u.u /hilih

Nasib otp minor /y

oke ngapa jadi curhat...

 ** _Thanks for reading! 3_**


End file.
